la deuxieme guerre
by mimilel
Summary: histoire d'amour de retrouvail de guerre .... venait lire car moi et le resume...chap 5 encour!
1. Default Chapter

C'est ma 2eme fic mais celle-ci sera plus longue et mieux (j'espère) donc s.v.p no comment !! :D **************************************************************************  
  
Au 4, Privet Drive, la vie «était devenue plus simple. Après l'avertissement qu'avait reçu l'oncle Vernon au sujet d'Harry personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Chaque nuit depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort, Harry ne cesse de revoir la scène où Sirius passe derrière le voile dans la chambre de la mort. Il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce rêve pour la réalité, il aurait dû écouter Hermoine et ne pas aller là bas.  
  
C'était affreux, lui qui avait perdu son père et sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, lui que Voldemort a toujours voulu tuer à cause d'une stupide prophétie, et maintenant lui qui vient de perdre la dernière personne de sa famille sur qui il a pu conter pendant à peine 2 ans. Il avait t'en de choses à lui dire, il croyait avoir trouver une nouvelle maison chez qui habitait, mais maintenant que Sirius est mort lui aussi veut mourir, il veut aller retrouver sa famille qu'il n'a jamais connu, il avait t'en de temps à rattraper, il se surpris plusieurs fois entrain d'essayer de se tuer, mais s'il avait survécu à Voldemort 4 fois c'était pas pour rien.  
  
Cette nuit la Harry fit le même rêve comme depuis plus d'1 mois, il avait complètement oublié que aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il s'en souvint quand il vit Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron avec un colis attaché à sa patte. Dans ce paquet il y avait une sorte de tapisserie comme chez Sirius, Harry la pris et par dégoût il l'a jeta en travers de la pièce et prit la lettre.  
  
Harry, Comme tu as pu le constater il s'agît d'une tapisserie pour faire ton arbre généalogique, pour le moment il n'y a rien, mais il suffit que tu inscrive ton nom tout en haut et tu verras les personnes de ta famille. J'en ai fait un aussi et tu ne devinera jamais qui est mon cousin éloigné (très éloigné) ? C'est Neville !! Moi non plus j'y ai pas cru. J'espère que tu pourras venir à la maison très bientôt.  
Salut,  
Ron.  
  
Harry ramassa la tapisserie et y inscrivit son nom au bout de quelques secondes, il vit apparaître les noms des personnes de sa famille, bien sûr il y avait son père et sa mère, mais il eut un grand étonnement quand il vit que son père avait une s?ur une certaine « Bélina Lovegood », ce nom lui rappelait quelqu'un et il regarda de plus près et vit que Luna Lovegood était sa cousine, il continua et encore une fois il fut étonné le nom de Hermione Granger était là dans l'arbre généalogique, c'était sa cousine, Harry ne compris rien ses parents étaient pourtant moldus (ceux d'Hermione je précise o cas ou) mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question trop presser de savoir les surprises que lui réservait cet arbre généalogique. Après avoir vu des personnes dont il ignorait l'existence Harry fut de nouveaux surprit, il était l'arrière arrière arrière. petit fils de Godric Gryffondore en personne !!! (Truc de ouf ça lol).  
  
Quand il eut fini il prit le paquet qui venait d'Hermione, il l'ouvrit et de dans il y avait une petite amulette pendue à une chaîne en or, au milieu il y avait une pierre verte d'une brillance magnifique, il prit la lettre et la lut pour avoir plus d'information sur cette amulette qui lui paraissait si étrange.  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
Bon anniversaire ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien, j'ai hâte de te revoir, Ron essaye d'avoir la permission de Bumbledore pour que tu viennes. Au sujet de l'amulette qui a dans le paquet, je l'ai trouvée quand je suis allée chez Viktor, ne m'a pas tout dit sur elle mais je sais qu'elle sert à te prévenir si une personne est fiable ou pas. J'ai trouvé ça utile car on ne sait jamais. Pour le reste je t'expliquerai quand on se verra. A très bientôt.  
Amitié,  
Hermione.  
  
Un autre hibou entra dans la chambre d'Harry, il venait de Lupin, Fol ?il et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. De dans il y avait tous les bonbons inimaginables qui puisse exister dans le monde des sorciers. Et vit un autre paquet du même expéditeur avec une lettre, Harry saisit le paquet ainsi que la lettre et trouver un livre assez usé intitulé « Comment devenir Animagus par Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. » Harry déplia la lettre et la lut.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Tout d'abord nous te souhaitons tous un joyeux anniversaire et tout le monde te remet le bonjour, nous espérons que te revoir très vite. Pour le livre, il s'agît de notre expérience pour devenir Animagus, enfin c'est moi qui l'ai écrit en observant toutes les étapes de la métamorphose sur ton père et Sirius. J'espère qu'il te sera utile. Au sujet de Sirius nous sommes vraiment navré, c'était un homme digne de confiance, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous, mais il est mort et ça je ne peu pas te la cacher, il est mort en héros il s'est battu jusqu'à la fin pour être sûr que tu soit en sécurité. Son départ nous affecte beaucoup, mais on ne sait rien y changer, si tu des questions au sujet de lui ou de ton père ou n'importe les quelles je serai heureux d'y répondre. Reste bien chez ton oncle et ta tante nous viendrons te chercher dès que nous le pourrons.  
A bientôt,  
L'Ordre.  
  
Harry eut un léger pincement au c?ur et eut envie de pleurer. Si Sirius serait encore là , il lui aurait demandé lui-même de lui apprendre à être un animagus, mais il n'en voulait pas à Lupin au contraire il lui en était reconnaissant. Après un moment il reçut un paquet de Fred et de Georges, avec leur dernière inventions et la fameuse boîte à Flemme. Il se faisait tard et Harry commençait à s'endormir, il mit tout en bas de son lit et se coucha sur le dos et fini par s'endormir. *************************************************************************  
  
Alors, alors ?? vous en penssez koi ? c que le debut mais bon la suite et la fo que je la tappe !! 


	2. chap 2

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un vacarme pas possible venait de le tirer de ses rêves, c'était Dudley qui c'était viandé dans les escaliers, il est tombé en allant comme tout les soirs retrouver sa bandes de vaut rien pendant que ses parents dormaient, mais manque de bol y s'est fait capter et bafouilla : « j'avais soif j'était parti chercher à boire ». Quand Harry ouvrit sa porte et qu'il le vit en bas des escaliers, il faisait une grimace particulièrement repoussante en tenant son poignet épais comme les mollets d'Harry. La tante Pétunia alla téléphoner pour qu'on emmène une ambulance, et quand celle-ci fut arrivée ils partirent tous sauf Harry à l'hospital. Après quelques minutes Harry parvint à s'endormir mais cette fois ce n'était plus le même rêve qu'il faisait d'habitude avec Sirius, il se voyait là de bout dans une salle dont il ignorait la quel devant lui Voldemort, toujours aussi pâle les yeux rouges,. (Voir livre lol)  
  
-Il est venu le moment pour toi de mourir souffla une voix glacée.  
  
-Non ! Pas tan que je ne vous aurai pas tuer !! Cria Harry  
  
« AVADA KEDAVRA » s'écrient les deux voix en même temps. Mais rien de ne se produisit rien ne sortit des baguettes magiques. Une chose empêchait que les sorts ne sortes des baguettes magiques, mais.  
  
-Harry. Harry.debout.une voix s'éleva au dessus de lui.  
  
Harry ouvrit un ?il et vit Lupin penché sur lui, il était parterre tremblent, le visage ruisselant de sueur (Harry pas Lupin au cas ou !).  
  
-Harry ça va ? Qui a-t-il ? Interrogea Lupin.  
  
-Heu. rien.rien je vais bien.mentit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry !!! Lança Tonks ça fait plaisir de te revoir !  
  
-Bonjours, à moi aussi ça fait plaisir, mais, que faites vous là ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-On est venu te chercher, mais il faut te dépêcher murmura Lupin.  
  
Harry alla dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha de se laver, s'habilla tout en repensent à son rêve. Devrait-il en parler à Lupin ? Quand il sorti de la salle de bain Tonks et Lupin avaient fini de faire les valises de Harry, il vit aussi qu'ils avaient prit la tapisserie ainsi que l'amulette.  
  
-Bon, tout est prêt y a plus qu'a y aller !! Annonça Lupin.  
  
Ils descendirent jusque dans la cuisine où le reste de l'Ordre les attendaient, se fut le même cinéma comme pour aller à Square Grimmaurd, appart qu'ils atterrirent au Terrier.  
Dès qu'ils mirent pieds à terre Mrs Weasley se jeta sur Harry  
  
-Harry mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Le voyage c'est bien passé ? tu doit avoir faim ? je vais te préparer quelque chose.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'en alla dans la cuisine.  
  
-Bon Harry nous on y va, coupa Lupin, il ne faut pas traîner, au revoir Harry à bientôt.  
  
Après s'être dit au revoir les membres de l'Ordre -du moins une patrie-, se matérialisèrent.  
  
Au Terrier tout le monde faisait des efforts pour ne pas parler de Sirius, mais Harry trouvait que cela devenait insupportable, et lors d'un souper il leur demanda :  
  
-Depuis connaissez-vous Sirius ?  
  
-On l'a connu quand nous étions à Poudlard. Répondit Mr Weasley.  
  
-A nous aussi il nous manque dit Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Mais dit-toi bien repris, Mr Weasley, que se n'ait pas ta faute, ni celle de personne, c'était tout simplement son heure, et si jamais tu as quelques choses à nous demander fait le n'hésite pas.  
  
C'est pas fameux pour le moment mais la suite arrive des amours des amours des retrouvailles. 


	3. chap 3

-Ho faite Hermione, Ginny et moi on pensait aller chez Fred et Georges, Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? demanda Ron à Harry. Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave on ira pas.  
  
-Si, si bien sûr et puis ça me changera les idées. répondit Harry.  
  
Cette nuit la Harry ne dormi pas beaucoup, il pleurait (et ouai fo pas croire que c pas un tit sentimental celui la !!). Soudain Ron se retourna et ouvrit les yeux et le vit entrain de pleurer, Harry lui tourna le dos. :  
  
-Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer Harry, murmura Ron.  
  
-Je. je . je sais répondit Harry, mais c'est trop. trop dur. Je ne le connaissais même pas depuis 3ans.  
  
-Je sais que ça ne doit pas être chouette, d'abord tes parents, puis  
la dernière personne qui faisait partie de ta famille.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il finit par s'endormir très tard cette nuit la.  
  
-Debout tout le monde, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny debout !! Cria Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry fut le dernier à descendre les yeux gonflés, rouges, il alla déjeuner.  
  
-Harry mon chéri ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Rien ça va bien. Mentit Harry qui prit un toast à la marmelade.  
  
-Hé vieux ça va aller ? si tu veux pas venir ça ne fait rien assura Ron.  
  
-Oui Harry, si tu ne veux pas, on restera dit Hermione qui venait de renverser sol bol de lait.  
  
-Non, non, non, je vous dit que ça va et que j'irai avec vous répliqua assez sèchement Harry se qui choqua tout le monde.  
  
-Dans ce cas on ne traîne pas ! Allez ! Vous êtes prêt ? Hermione passe la première s'exclama Mrs Weasley.  
  
Hermione passa par la cheminée et cria « chemin de Travers », ensuite Harry fit de même ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Il ressenti cette sensation de tournis, les couleurs se mélangeaient, il faisait froid mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Fred, Georges et Hermione les attendait.  
  
-Harry, Ron, Ginny qu'elle bonne surprise, annonça Georges, et bien venu chez nous !  
  
-Ouai bien venu surtout pour Harry sans qui on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, renchéri Fred.  
  
-Les affaires tournent bien ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Magnifiquement bien tu veux dire ! Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont déjà venus, s'exclama Fred.  
  
-Il faut dire que nos boîte à Flemme on un grand succès, rajouta Georges.  
  
-Venez on va vous montrer nos nouvelles inventions ! Dit Fred.  
  
-Mais ne touché à rien car Fred a essayé de mettre un anti-vol, mais il est impossible de l'arrêter !! Ajouta Georges.  
  
Après avoir fait le tour du magasin, et avoir admiré les inventions des jumeaux, ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace à la terrasse de Florion Fartonôme. Autour de la table tout le monde riait, en se racontant les dernières blagues ainsi que leurs souvenirs de Poudlard.  
  
-Vous vous souvenez, dit Fred, quand on a quitter le château ? Ombrage qui criait « ARRETEZ LES » mais que personne ne bouger ?  
  
Une nouvelle explosion de rire venait de se reproduire à la table du glacier.  
  
Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux venaient de passer une journée formidable et ils furent tristes de déjà se quitter.  
  
-A bientôt prévenez nous pour la prochaine sortie à Prè-au-lard dit Fred.  
  
Soudain Harry se figea sur place qui allait signer son autorisation de sortie à Prè-au-lard ? De retour au Terrier, un peu déçu que la journée soit déjà terminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent de choses et d'autre en marchant dans le jardin. ***************************************************************************h ihi manque la suite mais elle arrive patience. 


	4. chap 4

Tout en marchant Harry s'arrêta soudainement,  
  
-Hermione, à quoi elle sert l'amulette que tu m'a offerte ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ho et bien, elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir, c'est comme je te l'ai dit . elle sert à savoir si tu peux faire confiance en une personne ou pas. quand tu la porte et qu'elle chauffe, c'est que la personne qui se tiens devant toi a de bonnes intentions, dans le cas contraire elle se refroidit quand la personne a de mauvaises intentions. elle a d'autres fonctions mais je dois te dire que le les ignore.  
  
-Merci quand même c'était gentil de ta part, en plus elle est vraiment belle. répondit Harry. et Ron tu sais quoi ?  
  
-Non, dit sincèrement Ron.  
  
-Attend j'arrive, je vais te montrer, dit Harry en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et redescendit avec la tapisserie que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.  
  
-Tien ! Regarde !  
  
-QUOI !!! S'écria Ron un pointant son doigt sur le nom de Godric Gryffondre, il resta bouche bée.  
  
Harry se mit à rire :  
  
-J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, mais ça ne fait aucun doute je suis l'arrière arrière arrière arrière.. Petit fils de Godric Gryffondore.  
  
Hermione par contre ne comprenait pas ce que son nom faisait là, pourtant ses parents étaient moldus. et du côté de son père (à Harry) il n'y avait aucun moldus.  
  
-Moi aussi je n'ai pas compris dit Harry en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Hermione  
  
-Et Harry Luna c'est ta cousine !!! S'étonna Ron qui commença à rire.  
  
-Ca veut dire que.que tu as un tonton sorcier !!! Annonça Hermione.  
  
Ron partit chercher sa tapisserie et tout trois les contemplèrent, découvrant au fur et à mesure de nouvelles plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillé par les hiboux de Poudlard qui apportaient leur lettres comme chaque années. Mais d'habitude elles ne sont jamais si épaisses que ça s'inquiéta Harry. Il commença à l'ouvrir pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà entrain de lire les leurs.  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous pourrez dès la rentrée reprendre votre place d'attrapeur ainsi que la place de capitaine, vous trouverez si joint la liste des fournitures scolaires dont vous aurez besoin.  
  
Minera McGonnagall,  
Directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry relut, relut et relut la lettre, il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !!!! Quand il leva son nez de la lettre pour voir se que les autres ont eus comme nouvelles, il vit Ron et Hermione un large sourire aux lèvres et tous deux annoncèrent la nouvelle à Harry :  
  
-On est les nouveaux préfets en chef de Poudlard !!!!  
  
-Et moi le capitaine de l'équipe !! Annonça Harry qui soudain imagina la réaction que son parrain aurait eu en apprenant la nouvelle.  
  
Quand ils descendirent pour annoncer la nouvelle à Mrs Weasley, celle-ci leur demanda :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise encore ?? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Tous trois commencèrent à rire en voyant l'expression de méfiance sur le visage de Mrs Weasley.  
  
-On.On.on est prefets-en-chef Hermione et moi annonça Ron.  
  
-Et lui c'est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, rajouta Hermione en montrant Harry du doigt.  
  
-Ho c'est. c'est merveilleux !!! S'exclama Mrs Weasley qui les sera si fort dans ses bras qu'ils eurent l'impression qu'elle allait leur rompre les os.  
  
-M'man c'est bon, dit Ron le souffle coupé, ho faite il est où P'pa ?  
  
-Oh . heu. il est en mission répondit celle-ci en évitant le regard d'Harry.  
  
-Han d'accord. et il revient quand ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. mais très bientôt, et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle !!  
  
-J'ai une idée, intervint Harry, et si nous allions passer la journée chez Fred et Georges on en profitera pour aller chercher nos fournitures scolaires.  
  
-C'est un très bonne idée Harry, dit Mrs Weasley, et par la même occasion je vais leur envoyer une invitation pour qu'ils viennent souper à la maison, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu. je m'en charge dit Hermione qui monta écrire la lettre une fois qu'elle fut accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige (la lettre), Hermione lança la chouette par la fenêtre. *************************************************************************** Merci pour vos commentaires l'histoire et presque tout écrite, mais il manque des changements et pour les Animagus je ne c pas pour tout dire, je ne trouve pas d'animal qui puisse ressembler à Harry alors je réfléchi mais ça me ralentit dans mon histoire n'hésiter pas à me donner des idées !!!! Merci 


End file.
